My Own Guilty Afterglow
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Another BraveLeaf Shipping one shot. Brandon reflects upon his relationship with Leaf. También disponible en español.
1. English version

-You still have a long way to go... –his voice sounded broken, but on the outside, he was smiling

Just a couple of hours earlier, the room was filled with passionate moans, and now, in the shelter of the wee hours, silence was present.

She wasn't a small girl anymore. She grew up to be a beautiful woman, thoughtful, kind… and naïvely childish. And, when pushed too far, a scary, stubborn person when she was angry. But at that moment, in his arms, she looked like an angel.

Her white, smooth skin was out of place in his arms. She was soundly asleep, cuddled up next to him, and in the middle of her sleep, she clung to him.

For him, the sight of her in his arms was a blessing. Hours earlier, she had a devilish smile on her face, but now, calm remained in her.

-I'm so lucky… -he said to himself –Thank you…

He loved her. More than anything in the world. And, though he knew he was a "tad bit" older than her, Leaf loved him back. Maybe even more. But even if the feelings were mutual, he felt uneasy. After all, a girl like her _should_ be with someone her age. Not someone like him. Not him.

She had just given herself to him, the person whom she loved the most. And even if he certainly wasn't her first boyfriend, her first kiss, he was the first one to touch her that way, the first one to kiss her so passionately and hungrily, and, also, the first one to take away her innocence.

But he was a man. And still, he was jealous of boys he didn't even knew! Red and Green were before him, and the sole thinking of her holding hands with any of them made him jealous.

And still, she was his.

-Why would you want to be with me, and not with any of them? –he asked, and ran his fingers through her hair.

His hand soon traced a way to her back, where it finally rested.

Indeed. Why would she want to be with him? With a serious man like him. With an expressionless man like him. With a man who, Arceus forgave him the thought, could be her dad.

He caressed her cheeks, softly, like he was touching the most fragile thing in the world. In the privacy of his room, there was no one who could point at them reproachfully. And still, why would they care? They loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

And feeling drowsy, as if he hadn't any sleep for the past two days, he kissed her forehead, lovingly. And he smiled. As he was drifting back to sleep, he whispered once more:

-I love you

A faint, sweet voice followed soon.

-I love you even more, Brandon


	2. Versión en Español

-Todavía tienes un largo camino por recorrer... -su voz sonaba quebrada, pero en el exterior, estaba sonriendo

Sólo un par de horas antes, la habitación estaba llena de gemidos apasionados, y ahora, en el refugio de la madrugada, el silencio estaba presente.

Ella ya no era una niña pequeña. Creció hasta ser una hermosa mujer, considerada, buena... e ingenuamente infantil. Y, cuando se le presionaba demasiado, una persona escalofriante y terca cuando estaba enojada. Pero en ese momento, en sus brazos, ella parecía un ángel.

Su piel blanca y suave estaba fuera de lugar en sus brazos. Estaba profundamente dormida, acurrucada junto a él, y en medio de su sueño, ella se aferró a él.

Para él, la visión de ella en sus brazos era una bendición. Horas antes, ella tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, pero ahora, la calma permanecía en ella.

-Soy tan afortunado...-dijo para sí -Gracias...

Él la amaba. Más que nada en el mundo. Y, a pesar de que sabía que era un "poquito" mayor que ella, Leaf le amaba también. Tal vez aún más. Pero incluso si los sentimientos eran mutuos, se sintió incómodo. Después de todo, una chica como ella debería estar con alguien de su edad. No alguien como él. No él.

Ella sólo se había entregado a él, la persona a quien más amaba. Y aunque ciertamente no fue su primer novio, su primer beso, él fue el primero en tocarla de esa manera, el primero en besarla apasionadamente y con avidez, y, también, el primero en quitarle su inocencia.

Pero él era un hombre. Y, sin embargo, ¡estaba celoso de los chicos que ni siquiera conocía! Red y Green estuvieron antes de él, y el sólo pensar en ella tomada de las manos con alguno de esos dos le hacía ponerse celoso.

Y aún así, ella era suya.

-¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo, y no con alguno de ellos? -Preguntó, y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la joven

Su mano pronto trazó un camino hacia su espalda, donde finalmente descansó.

En efecto. ¿Por qué iba a querer estar con él? Con un hombre serio como él. Con un hombre inexpresivo como él. Con un hombre que, Arceus le perdone el pensamiento, podría ser su padre.

Él le acarició mejillas, suavemente, como si estuviera tocando la cosa más frágil del mundo. En la intimidad de su habitación, no había nadie que pudiera señalarles acusadoramente. Y aún así, ¿Qué con eso? Se amaban, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Y en una sensación de somnolencia, como si no hubiera dormido desde hace dos días, la besó en la frente, con amor. Y sonrió. Mientras iba a la deriva de nuevo a dormir, le susurró una vez más:

-Te amo

Una dulce y débil voz le siguió pronto.

-Te amo aún más, Brandon


End file.
